Die Rise
, |character = Samuel Stuhlinger Marlton Johnson Abigail "Misty" Briarton Russman |next =N/A}} Die Rise, also known as Great Leap Forward, is the fourteenth Zombie map. It was included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack Revolution. It was released on January 29th, 2013 for Xbox 360 for 1200 Microsoft Points. The release date for PS3 and PC players is February 28th. The map pack costs individually $14.99 (1200 Microsoft Points), but is also a part of the Season Pass costing $49.99. Die Rise occurs in post-apocalyptic Shanghai, China; the fight against the zombies takes place on multiple skyscrapers. It is also the first map in Zombies to introduce a true element of verticality, including broken elevator shafts, upside down skyscrapers, and elevators which transport randomized Perk-a-Cola machines and the Pack-a-Punch up and down the floors. When jumping from building to building, mattresses are scattered throughout to prevent injury from the jumps. The map contains tighter corridors and long vertical drops, unlike any other Zombies maps. The map features a new buildable Wonder Weapon (similarly to TranZit), the Sliquifier. A new buildable device is also featured, the Trample Steam, which has the capability to fling players and zombies alike. Die Rise also features a new enemy, the Minion, which looks and acts similarly to Phasing Zombies. They come during specific waves, and can do short teleports around the environment. There are also zombies with stronger health, identifiable by their body armor. A new perk is also introduced, Who's Who which allows the player to be their own saviour. It puts the player in a "state" in which they can revive themselves. The musical easter egg for Die Rise is We All Fall Down by Kevin Sherwood, activated by finding three teddy bears scattered across the map. Weapons Perks Buildables *Trample Steam *Navcard Table *Sliquifier Persistent Upgrades More Persistent Upgrades appear to have been added to the map, one of them acting similarly to Juggernog.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIXGUZ0sExs Additionally, perma-perks gained in TranZit appear to carry over. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Earth is shown from Space, obviously damaged from the rockets, with cracks in it showing lava, and meteors travelling by it as a distorted voice from Samuel Stuhlinger's head is heard. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Why me?"'' The voice continues to talk to Samuel, as the background now moves closer into the Earth to North America, and shows them teleporting to a skyscraper in China. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Travel where? Don't you get it there's nothing left!"'' Samuel gazes outside from the building, looking at the surroundings. The voice still continues to talk to him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Whoa...how did you? What? What do you mean, mend the rift?"'' The view shows a birds eye view of the skyscraper, then Samuel looking down it, and finally a close up of his face, with the voice talking to him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Well maybe I don't wanna. Huh? Did you think of that?'' The close up of him continues, then a quick flashback of Samuel eating a human arm, and following that, zombies begin to surround him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Oh, you can't tell them about the flesh... what I did! They'd kill me if they knew... AWW SHIT!"'' As Samuel notices the zombies swarming him, Russman dives in, and fires dual wield Five Seven pistols at the horde, successfully killing a few. He faces Samuel. Russman: ''"If you're going to talk to your imaginary friends, Stu, you might wanna wait until you're in a z-free zone!"'' Samuel then watches as a Minion tackles Russman, and rips him in half, before letting out a final scream. Suddenly, an elevator arrives by Samuel, occupied by Misty and Marlton, who wields a sniper, and begins shooting at the zombies. Abigail "Misty" Briarton:'' "Stupin-ger! Get over here, now!"'' Marlton Johnson: ''"C'mon, c'mon!"'' Samuel is shown racing towards the elevator with them, as the huge crowd of zombies approaches fast. Right before they get attacked, the door shuts, and the elevator begins to travel down. Samuel Stuhlinger: "What do we do now?" Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"We arm up, find a good place to defend, kick ass, that's it!"'' Samuel continues to hear the voice in his head, which confuses him. Distorted voice of Richtofen(?): ''"Accept your fate, begin a new!" '' The quote is hard to hear at first from the player's point of hearing. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand..."'' Marlton Johnson: ''"What are you talking about, Stuhlinger? Misty made it pretty clear!"'' The elevator door opens, and outside is filled with zombies. Richtofen is now heard clearly and is speaking to Samuel. Dr. Edward Richtofen: ''"Accept your fate, begin a new!"'' The three survivors begin to shoot the horde, as they are trapped. Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"If we're going down, we're going down fighting! GAH!"'' The group are eventually caught in the crowd, and presumably killed, until suddenly, they are seen teleporting back to the Starting Room, having no memory of what happened earlier. 'Samuel Stuhlinger: '"Have we been here before?" Trivia *The subheading of Die Rise, Great Leap Forward, is a reference to the 1960s initiative to industrialize China through mass production of steel, which failed miserably and resulted in the death of millions of people. *PhD Flopper is featured within the map, but it cannot be bought via the machine. It also can't be obtained through a Random Perk Bottle or by completing the easter egg. *While playing as Samuel J. Stuhlinger the player can hear Zombie like groans unheard by the other players characters. *In solo or local, there is an opening comic-style movie sequence, explaining how they got there and revealing that Samuel Stulinger has a hidden past. **This is the fifth map to have a cinematic opening, with Nacht der Untoten being the first, "Five" being the second, Dead Ops Arcade being the third and Call of the Dead being the fourth. **This is also the first Black Ops II Zombie map to have an opening cinematic. *The Green Run Navcard can be used in the Die Rise NAV table. However the Die Rise Navcard can't be used in the Green Run NAV table. *This is the second zombies map to feature elevators, the first being "Five". *Some of the zombies wear SDC uniforms, indicating that this map takes place in or slightly before 2025. *The comic book loading screen for Die Rise depicts another page of the comic behind it, similar to Call of the Dead's loading screen. **On the left hand side of the comic is the Green Run loading screen, which is a postcard, not a comic page. The comic page under the postcard is the Nuketown Zombies loading screen. The other comic page under the right page can be assumed as the loading screen for the next Zombies map. *There are posters in the room where the PDW-57 is, and one of the posters says "since 1996." Confirming that this map takes place after 1996. *Die Rise has the most assault and sniper rifles available of the wall, at three each. *This map features the highest amount of wall weapons among all other zombie maps, at 14. Achievements/Trophies *High Maintenance (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *Vertigoner (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *Mad Without Power (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *Shafted (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *Slippery When Undead (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *Facing The Dragon (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *I'm My Own Best Friend (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Gallery Misty and Stuhlinger in Die Rise BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Samuel Stuhlinger holding off the undead in Great Leap Forward. The power switch can be seen in the background. Die rise.png|Crumbling skyscrapers as seen in the preview trailer. die rise 3.PNG|A broken elevator shaft in Die Rise. die rise 5.PNG|An upside down building in Die Rise. die rise 4.PNG|Samuel Stuhlinger and Russman in Die Rise, moving through tight corridors. die rise shower towers.jpg|The buildings in the trailer. Misty Marlton and Russman from The Replacer Trailer.png|Marlton, Russman, and Misty holding out in front of a moving elevator with Speed Cola Sliquifier firing BOII.jpg|New wonder weapon in Die Rise named the Sliquifier. Die Rise Loading Screen.jpg|Die Rise loading screen Videos References fr:Die Rise